


Christmas With My Doctor

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, relationship, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara hates Christmas. And so does the Doctor. <br/>Maybe it's because they're both alone... Perhaps they can change both of their minds when they spend it together.<br/>Whouffaldi! Twelve x Clara!<br/>(The Doctor visits Clara for Christmas and they spend it together!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With My Doctor

Clara lay awake in her bed. In her flat. It was Christmas Eve and Christmas was one of the only holidays that Clara hated, she had to spend it alone. Yes her dad shows up every Christmas eve to give her a small gift, but he would always leave moments later to go and get drunk with his friends. It had been like this for three years now. Pretty much all of her family had passed except for her cousin and dad. Her cousin spends Christmas with her side of the family though. She looked over to the clock, it read 11:47pm.

Clara sadly smiled to herself, "Thirteen minutes until Christmas..." She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She then removed the cover from herself and stood up. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She turned the kettle on and grabbed a tea bag and mug from the cupboard and placed them on the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. A familiar sound soon filled the air and a small smile formed upon Clara's lips. The sound of the TARDIS. Her gaze shifted to the clock once again, 11:54pm. What was he doing here so late?

The kettle finished boiling and Clara put the tea bag in the mug and then poured the water in. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring it into the mug soon after. After putting everything away she stirred the tea and took the tea bag out, placing it into the bin. 11:58pm, the clock read. At least time seemed to be going fast, hopefully Christmas would be over quicker than she thought it would. She thought about asking the Doctor to use the TARDIS to take her twenty four hours into the future but that seems like too much to ask for. A noise then emitted from the sitting room which caused Clara to leave the kitchen, as she entered the sitting room, the Doctor was just picking up something that he had dropped.

"Ah, Clara! I didn't think you'd be awake at this time..." He said as Clara turned on the lights by flicking the light switch. She took a sip of tea as she said,

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I just... ya know... thought about dropping your present off... Since I wasn't here last Christmas or the Christmas before that... or the Christmas before that..." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. He then placed the 'present' onto the coffee table, it was what he must have dropped before. "Where's you're Christmas tree Clara, it's not very festive in here," He exclaimed as he walked around the room. He then took a seat on the sofa, Clara sat next to him and placed the tea on the coffee table,

"I didn't really feel the need to." She said as she folded her arms. The Doctor then looked at her without blinking. Oh god. She then realised that she was wearing nothing but her sleep wear. (She's wearing what she wore in "Zygon Inversion", when she was 'trapped' in her mind.) She then clicked her fingers in front of his face which seemed to bring him back to reality.

"R-right." He mumbled, "Sorry." He then looked around before saying, "Do you even have a Christmas tree ANYWHERE?"

"There's a box in my closet... but really Doctor, there's no need for it-" She was cut off,

"Nonsense, Clara!" He stood up and walked into her room, she followed. The Doctor rummaged through her closet until he found a big box marked 'XMAS'. He took it out and blew the dust off the top of it. He then knelt down and opened the box, "This stuff looks like it hasn't been used in years." He said.

"It hasn't." Clara confirmed.

"Why not?" He questioned as he stood up and walked towards her.

"No reason..." She replied with no emotion as she looked down at the ground. The Doctor then put a finger under Clara's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Clara Oswald... What's wrong?" He questioned with worry as he removed his finger from her chin to wipe a tear away from her face.

"I just don't like Christmas." She said. The Doctor then pulled her into a rather awkward hug, "And I thought were a 'non-hugger' anyways..."

"Things change I guess." He replied softly. She wrapped her own arms around him and said,

"Can't you just take me twenty four hours into the future so I don't have go to through the day?"

"Tell me why you don't like Christmas, Clara." He insisted.

"It's a stupid reason..." Clara mumbled.

"Is it the same reason as mine?" The Doctor asked. Clara then pulled away slightly and looked up at him,

"Wh-what?" She questioned.

"I don't particularly like Christmas either, Clara... but that's only because I have noone to spend it with. And I think that's why YOU don't like Christmas either." He said, "Am I right?" Clara sighed before nodding,

"Yes."

"Well then I guess we are both just as stupid as each other." The Doctor smirked, "Now why don't we put up the tree together? It's not too late to do so," He said as they both looked at the clock. "It's been Christmas for 21 minutes now..."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." Clara smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Oswald." Clara then bent down as did the Doctor, they both picked up the box of Christmas things and brought it into the sitting room. Once they set the box down, Clara asked,

"Why didn't you visit last Christmas, Doctor?"

"Because I thought that were spending it with your dad." he replied with a sigh.

"Well... he's changed since the last time you saw him. He just gets drunk on Christmas Eve and Christmas with his friends instead. He's been a wreck ever since my mum and gran died..." She sighed.

"Well er- that's all in the past. Let's just put this tree up." The Doctor said with a small smile, in hopes of cheering her up. Clara nodded and smiled back,

"Okay."

After the Doctor had knocked over the tree for the tenth time, it was finally finished. Except for one thing. The star on the top. Clara picked the star up and she observed it. Before she could say anything the Doctor stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips, picking her up. This caused Clara to giggle slightly, he lifted her so she could place the star on the top of the tree. Once she did, he set her down.

"For someone so small, you sure are heavy." He said with a smirk.

"Oi!" She poked him in the chest, "Rude!" She said trying to hide the smile from her face. The clock read 1:30am. "We REALLY took that long to put a tree up..."

"Well I'm sorry that it kept falling over." He shrugged. Clara rolled her eyes before looking at the tea she had left on the coffee table. She went over and picked it up before walking into the kitchen.

"Great. Now my tea is cold." She said quietly.

"Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?" The Doctor questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Because I just realised that I live in a building with other people and we must have woken half of them up by now," She explained as she washed the mug in the sink. She dried her hands and turned around to find the Doctor staring at her with an unreadable expression, "What?" She questioned with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"N-nothing." He stuttered before heading back into the sitting room. She followed after him and let out a yawn. "Come on, Miss Oswald. You should be in bed." He said.

"Well it IS almost 2am." She confirmed. "Why don't you ever sleep?"

"I do. When you aren't looking," He told her. She gave him a big smile before quickly walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. For once, he immediately wrapped his arms around her in response.

"Thank you, Doctor. I think I like Christmas now." She muttered as another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Christmas has barely begun, Clara. It's only 1:45am!" He exclaimed. He then picked Clara up bridal style and walked towards her room.

"Hey! I can walk!" She said as she tried to free herself. She finally gave up as they reached the bed. The Doctor gently placed Clara on the bed and she smiled up at him. "You can er... stay the night if you want and we can spend Christmas together when we wake up." She said, nervously. There was silence before he said,

"Sure. Why not?" Clara then reached over and grabbed the Doctor's hand, he tensed a bit before relaxing against her touch.

"You can either sleep on the sofa, or sleep in the bed with me." She offered. He swallowed heavily, "Although I would prefer it if you stayed in here with me... it's your choice." She exclaimed.

"If your sure you d-don't mind." He stuttered.

"No, Doctor. I don't mind..." She confirmed. He then let go of her hand and walked round to the other side of the bed, he kicked off his shoes and took off his coat, leaving him in his hoodie and trousers. He climbed onto the bed. Clara then turned onto her side so she was facing him and she pulled a cover over the both of them. "Night, Doctor." She said as she moved forward a bit and kissed his cheek. She smiled even more once she saw his face turn a light shade of red, she then closed her eyes. The Doctor leaned over to where his coat was and took out his sonic glasses and then used them to turn off the lights. He threw he sonic sunglasses onto the floor afterwards. He continued to look at Clara before he decided to move forward and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Clara immediately responded by grabbing a hold of the Doctor's hoodie with one of her hands.

"Night, my Impossible Girl." Clara swears that she has never smiled as much as this before.

Clara was awoken by a sudden weight shifting in the bed. She groaned as light poured into the room and pulled a pillow over her face.

"How much sleep could you humans POSSIBLY need!?" She heard the Doctor moan in annoyance. He had opened the curtains and the sun beamed in. "This planet looks amazing when it's covered in snow and the sun gleams onto it..." He said. She smiled again before getting up out of the bed and over to the window where the Doctor was. She looked outside and she had to agree. It looked beautiful when the grass was covered in snow. "I think the Tardis is annoyed with me." The Doctor spoke.

"What did you do?" Clara questioned as she went into the sitting room. She looked at the TARDIS which had been covered in tinsel and some random Christmas decorations. The TARDIS made a frustrated wheezing sound. "You look amazing," Clara said to the TARDIS. "When did you even do this?" She asked the Doctor.

"Whilst you were asleep. I don't sleep as much as humans do so I decided to decorate the outside of the Tardis!" He exclaimed. "She wouldn't let me inside so I couldn't decorate the properly."

"You've done enough decorating, Doctor." Clara said as she turned the TV on and put a catch up episode of Celebrity Juice on. Hopefully the Doctor won't complain. She looked at the Doctor who was scratching the back of his neck,

"I also made you breakfast. I left it in the kitchen for you." He said. She walked into the kitchen to be greeted with a cup of tea and some scrambled egg on toast. "Breakfast isn't really my speciality but..." The Doctor explained as he walked into the kitchen after her.

"It's fine, Doctor. Thank you." Clara smiled and kissed his cheek which caused the Doctor to walk into the sitting room with a slightly red face. Clara quickly finished her breakfast in the kitchen and headed into her bedroom, she reached under her bed and grabbed the big box. It was a present for the Doctor, she had gotten it for him a few weeks ago. She then joined him in the sitting room, he was sitting on the sofa watching Celebrity Juice.

"Humans SERIOUSLY watch some weird and horrible things nowadays." The Doctor said as he leaned back in the sofa, Clara took a seat next to him. Clara placed the big and heavy present onto the Doctor's lap. "Clara..."

"Don't say anything. Just open it. I bought it for you a while ago." She started, "You said you wanted it..." He slowly took off the lid of the box and inside lay a brand new, bright red electric guitar. The Doctor was speechless,

"Clara... h-how did y-"

"Don't worry about how I afforded it. You're my best friend and I wanted to get you something nice."

"Thank you, Clara." He said as he placed the box on the floor and pulled her into a hug. He then pulled away and picked up the small box that was on the coffee table, "And this is for you, my Impossible Girl." He smiled slightly. Clara slowly untied the bow on the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a TARDIS blue stone on it. There was also a small light blue button in the centre of it. "If you press the button, the Tardis will come to you. So if you ever need me, just press the button and the Tardis will automatically lock onto your coordinates."

"Wow." Clara whispered, "Thank you, Doctor." She said as she put the necklace around her neck. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, he returned it. "I hope your not expecting a big Christmas dinner, I can't really cook as you may know."

"Don't worry. I think the Tardis has that covered." The Doctor replied as he tightened his arms around Clara. Clara pulled away slightly so she could look at his face, still in his arms.

"I want to give you another present, Doctor..." She said softly.

"You really don't have to Clara." The Doctor replied.

"I know I don't HAVE to. But I WANT to." She insisted.

"Annnnd what would that be?" He questioned. Clara opened her mouth to respond but shut it soon after. She sighed,

"Don't freak out..." She mumbled as she looked down.

"I promise I won't." He responded. She looked back up at him. The Doctor noticed the worry in Clara's eyes, he was about to ask what's wrong but Clara had connected her lips with his. Her eyes were shut and his were open in shock. He didn't want to lose this opportunity though so he softly and gently kissed back. It was a very short kiss, they pulled away and Clara said,

"I erm- I like you, Doctor."

"Well I-I am glad you do." He responded.

"Not like THAT you idiot!" She said as she poked his arm. She looked away and mumbled something which the Doctor couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked as he placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"I think I love you, Doctor."

"You 'think'?" He teased.

"Shut up." She said as she turned bright red.

"Well... I THINK I love you too, Miss Oswald." He confessed, quickly. Then there was silence... The Doctor obviously broke it, "We are talking about being 'more than friends' right?" He asked.

"Yes, you idiot!" She said with a smile.

"Correction. Your idiot..." He replied. Clara rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day was them talking about their next adventure and where they would go. They cuddled on the sofa until noon and then they headed into the TARDIS towards the dining room. The TARDIS had provided them with their Christmas meal, they both ate as much as they could and they took the occasional glance at each other.

To finish off their day they headed off to the TARDIS library and sat together on the sofa in front of the fire. Clara soon drifted off to sleep and dreamed about her time with the Doctor. Dreamed about all of the adventures that she hoped to have. The Doctor pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his chest.

She decided that Christmas was the best holiday ever now. As long as she could spend it with the Doctor.

He decided that Christmas was the best holiday ever now. As long as he could spend it with his Clara.

Clara was then awoken as a loud explosion could be heard from the console room.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"An adventure which is expecting us." The Doctor replied with a smirk.

MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS WHOVIANS!


End file.
